<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To love you now (or until forever) by bluishblue21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953234">To love you now (or until forever)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluishblue21/pseuds/bluishblue21'>bluishblue21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Red String of Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluishblue21/pseuds/bluishblue21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina can see the red string of fate and wonder why Jeongyeon never asked her about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To love you now (or until forever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeongyeon gasped the moment she felt something cold on her shirt when she entered her favorite restaurant. Her white shirt is now filled with a color red liquid and she smells like a strawberry shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her gaze and found a woman staring at her with wide eyes while holding an empty cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the woman exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, this kind of carelessness annoys Jeongyeon. She’s a very neat person and very particular with the clothes she wears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when she saw the black circles under the woman’s eyes and multiple cups of drinks along with take out foods that she’s trying to carry all by herself, Jeongyeon thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s having a bad day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She must be a newbie or an intern who was assigned to get her seniors’ lunch. And suddenly, while watching how the woman panics as she tries to clean her shirt using a tissue, Jeongyeon felt bad and sorry about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to let the woman slide about what happened when the woman speaks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss, I'm really sorry but I'm in a hurry. Here's my calling card. Please let me know how to make it up to you." the woman said apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon took the piece of paper silently while still eyeing the woman. The woman gave her a small smile and started to lift and carry all the food once again. Jeongyeon helped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I have an extra shirt in my car. I can manage.” Jeongyeon said softly. She heard a sigh of relief from the woman which made her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. But I still hope that you use my calling card. I really want to make it up to you, especially that you look good in your white shirt before I pour a strawberry shake on you.” the woman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon blinks her eyes multiple times while staring at the smiling girl in front of her. She was caught off guard about the compliment so she can’t help but blush. Jeongyeon cleared her throat and said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon and the woman part ways. The woman went to the counter to order another strawberry shake while Jeongyeon went to her car to change her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she got inside the car, she felt someone hugged her from behind. A familiar scent and warmth invaded her senses and Jeongyeon automatically smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s her girlfriend. Myoui Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is there because they originally planned to eat lunch together at Jeongyeon's favorite restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to you?" Mina asked over her shoulder while holding the wet part of her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon turns around and holds onto her girlfriend’s waist to give her a forehead kiss. She always does this whenever she sees her girlfriend for the first time in the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina smiled and closed her eyes. She loves it whenever Jeongyeon kisses her this way. The way she can feel how much Jeongyeon cherishes and respects her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone accidentally poured her drink on me." Jeongyeon explained right after. She glances inside the food establishment and Mina follows her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the girl with so much food on her hands.” Jeongyeon added to point out who poured a drink on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina stared at the woman’s back strangely, which Jeongyeon didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She gave me her calling card-" Jeongyeon stops when Mina holds her face with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to your apartment instead so you can take a bath. I’ll just cook for us.” Mina said and guided them to get inside Jeongyeon’s car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon dismissed the strange worries in Mina's eyes. She just concluded that Mina is worried that she’s still wearing the wet shirt and it’s cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at Jeongyeon's apartment, the older one immediately set up the movie while Mina prepared their snacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settle by cuddling on the couch, Mina is hugging Jeongyeon from behind.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is what Jeongyeon loves about their relationship. Mina, movie, and comfortable silent while they are exchanging a few kisses and some innocent touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was halfway through the movie when Mina asked her girlfriend a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder,” Mina started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon hummed in response, waiting for Mina to complete her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you never ask me about your red string when you know that I can see it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there’s something that Jeongyeon found amazing for the first time when she met her girlfriend, it is her secret ability to see this red string of fate. The string that determines who is your soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But despite knowing that, Jeongyeon never asked Mina if their strings are connected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simply because I know that I belong to you. It’s like asking if the apple is red.” Jeongyeon said while she’s moving to face her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you right? That the moment I saw you, I knew that I belonged to you.” Jeongyeon added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina stares at her softly. There’s a small smile playing on her lips while Jeongyeon traces her beauty marks using her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But apples can be green, love.” Mina said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s eyebrow furrowed. Mina has a point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend is always so good at reasoning and explaining things. Jeongyeon realized that she hadn't experienced winning against her girl whenever they were debating about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she knows that Mina can’t resist her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apples are portrayed as red always. Are we gonna argue about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon moves and she’s now on top of Mina. She lowers her face and places light kisses on Mina’s cheeks and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to attack you with my lips?” Jeongyeon teases her girlfriend. She’s raining kisses on Mina’s face except from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina chuckles and pushes her face away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon! I know you love me and you love my kisses! Just tell me to give a kiss on the lips and I’ll do it.” Jeongyeon placed her forehead against Mina’s while staring at her lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels so good and so calming that Mina can see so much love in Jeongyeon’s eyes. She places her hand on Jeongyeon’s chest to feel her heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s heart is racing while they are staring at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if there’s anything that she could do to keep everything this way, she would do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I love you.” Mina whispers and lifts her head to claim Jeongyeon’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed until they needed air to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more. I love you so much that I don’t think I can ever love someone else as much as I love you, love.” Jeongyeon confessed. She’s smiling while her eyes are still closed, their foreheads are still against each other’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina arranged their position and went back to hugging Jeongyeon from behind. Their hands are clasped together and Mina can feel that Jeongyeon is kissing the back of her hand from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust your love.” Mina whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jeongyeon falls asleep, Mina hugs her girlfriend tighter. She kisses her girlfriend’s head while trying to suppress her tears and convince herself that Jeongyeon doesn’t have to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon doesn’t have to know that Mina’s string is broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that the person on the other end of Jeongyeon’s string has a name Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her name must be Nayeon based on the calling card.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So some of you are following me on @bluishblue21 on twitter and tbh, it’s not the only fan acc that I have. I created that account because I’m too shy to let my moots know that the fics which I’m posting here are mine. I’m shy simply because I’m not confident with my storytelling and english skills.</p><p>Anyways, most of my moots (from my original fan acc) loves angst. This is for them and I hope all of you like this even if this is not well written.</p><p>And I'm so sorry for the angst(?)! T^T Enamor's chapter 4 will be a fluff to make it up to all of you.</p><p>If you have questions or comments, please feel free to leave a comment or send me a DM on twitter.</p><p>Thanks for reading and have a great day! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>